The present invention relates to improvements in automatic egg breaking machinery and more particularly to an improved cracking head and head control and to an improved cracking head and egg separator positioning means for use on an automatic egg breaking machine.
There are various types of automatic egg breaking machines previously used or presently in use where eggs are fed into the machine and where the eggs are then automatically cracked and opened and drained. The machines normally also include separating devices which enable them, when desired, to separate the liquid egg yolk from the liquid egg white.
Such prior machines are described, for example, in prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,190,328, 3,455,356, and 3,589,419 dated June 22, 1965, July 15, 1969, and June 29, 1971, respectively.
Egg cracking and separating means is disclosed herein which provides for a more efficient and complete draining and separating action and with a more complete control of the separation of the egg yolk from the egg white. The improved means also is adapted for operating at higher speeds and for occupying a minimal amount of floor space. It is also relatively easily handled by a single operator.
The breaking machine mounts a large number of individual egg cracking heads and cooperating egg separators on drive chains which carry them around a horizontal path. During the egg cracking and draining and separating operations, the egg shells are held in the improved cracking head. A cooperating separator is mounted below each cracking head and is provided with an improved liquid receiving action minimizing premature yolk breakage and thereby facilitating an efficient yolk and white separation.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved egg breaking and separating machine capable of more efficient and higher speed operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved egg cracking head for an automatic egg breaking machine having improved egg draining characteristics.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved egg cracker head and egg separator combination and control providing improved cracker drain action.
Other and further objects of the invention will be obvious upon an understanding of the illustrative embodiments about to be described or will be indicated in the appended claims, and various advantages not referred to herein will occur to one skilled in the art upon employment of the invention in practice.